


Quentin’s Distracted

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Quentin is so turned on, eliot is in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot tries on new clothes. Quentin gets horny.





	Quentin’s Distracted

Quentin was quietly reading in the corner of Eliot’s room while he was trying on clothes that Margo had helped him pick out during a shopping outing earlier that day. There was a huge pile of clothes on the bed and and Eliot was going through one by one and pulling pieces out and trying them on and Margo would assess and give feedback. 

Quentin really didn’t intend on paying them any attention since he was lost in his book, and fashion and clothes bored him, but it was hard when Eliot was stripping clothes on and off and strutting around in between in only his very tight boxer briefs that put his giant bulge on display. 

Margo was laying across Eliot’s bed on her stomach watching him as he modeled the clothing for her. Quentin was getting distracted and couldn’t keep his eyes on his book, his eyes peeking up from the page every couple seconds to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend taking his clothes on and off. His eyes kept sweeping down Eliot’s body and to his bulge, which if Quentin was honest, looked very appetizing right now. He had to keep moving in his chair a little, trying to adjust himself because OF COURSE seeing Eliot in his underwear reminds him of SEX with Eliot and fuck, the sex is always mind blowing, and god dammit his cock just keeps getting harder and harder. 

He looks down at his book, determined to focus back on reading but can’t. His eyes slowly move up over the top of the page. He adjusts himself again, moving his hips and pulling quickly at the crotch of his jeans. 

Eliot coughs once. “Q, darling, you ok over there?”

“Hm? Yeah. I just...book. Reading.”

Eliot eyes him suspiciously. “Book? That’s an odd answer.”

Eliot walks across the room to where Quentin is sitting in the corner. Quentin swallows nervously. Eliot takes his book from him and puts it aside and looks him over. 

“I noticed you getting a little fidgety over here a minute ago. And yes, I saw you looking at me. Did you like what you saw? Any particular outfit that stands out to you?”

Quentin looks up at him. “I uh..they were all..”

Eliot takes Quentin’s chin in his hand. “You didn’t even notice the clothes did you? Don’t lie to me.”

Margo gets up off the bed and stretches. “Nah, he only noticed the outline of your dick, El.”

“What? No, I wasn’t staring! Ok, maybe a little but only because you were parading around right across from me!” 

Quentin keeps his hands in his lap to hide his erection. 

Eliot cups Quentin’s cheek and smiles. “Oh, Q. I don’t mind. You should know this. But tell me, did it do anything for you? Seeing me like that?”

“I mean, you always look good...I wasn’t...”

“Is that why you’re hiding a boner from me right now?”

“What? I don’t have...just...I was only...”  
Quentin couldn’t stop fumbling for words.

Margo comes over and pats Eliot on the back. “I’m out of here, I know where this is headed.”

“Margo you don’t have to go! Nothing is going on! Eliot is just...I don’t have...” But Margo is already out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Eliot takes Quentin’s face in his hands and kisses him sweetly. 

“So, you’re not hiding a boner from me right now?”

Quentin swallows. “No?”

Eliot kneels down in front of him slowly and palms at the crotch of his pants with his hand. Quentin gasps and jumps at the touch. 

“Mmm. I think you’re lying to me, sweetheart.”

Eliot unbuttons Quentin’s jeans and unbuckles his belt. Quentin let’s out a whimper. Eliot slides his hand down Quentin’s jeans and grips his straining erection through his boxers and rubs it. Quentin stares down at him and bites his lip. Eliot continues rubbing for a second and then stands up and crawls onto Quentin’s lap, straddling him. The pressure of Eliot’s weight on him feels amazing and Eliot slowly grinds against him and begins kissing him. Quentin’s hands go to Eliot’s hips as he pushes himself up against Eliot, wanting more. Eliot takes one of Quentin’s hands and places it on his chest and slides it down to his cock which is getting hard now. 

“Is this what was distracting you, my sweet boy? Is this what you wanted, hmm?” He nuzzles his face against Quentin’s ear and nibbles at it. 

“Eliot...”

“What baby?”

“I need...”

“What do you need, baby? Do you need me to get you off?”

Quentin let’s out a whimper and Eliot grinds against him harder this time. He stands then and palms at his own cock through his underwear and moans, putting on a little show for Quentin. Quentin feels like he can’t take it anymore. 

“El, please..”

Eliot takes Quentin’s hands and pulls him up and over to the bed. He does a quick spell to move the pile of clothes elsewhere so their out of the way and then lays Quentin down. He takes his jeans off for him and crawls up to straddle him and grinds against him some more. 

“Fuck, Eliot.” Quentin rubs his hands up and down Eliot’s thighs.

Eliot moves up to Quentin’s chest and takes his cock out and strokes it a few times right in his face. 

“This what you want?”

Quentin nods quickly. 

Eliot pushes his cock into Quentin’s warm mouth and moans. Quentin takes it happily, sucking on it like his life depends on it. Eliot leans back a little so he can reach behind him and stroke Quentin’s cock at the same time. Quentin moans around him when Eliot begins fisting him. Quentin doesn’t even know how Eliot is able to reach behind and do this but he’s not going to question it. His hips buck up into Eliot’s grip. He holds on tightly to Eliot’s hips and Eliot fucks into his mouth at a rhythm now. Quentin swirls his tongue around the head.

“Mmm, that’s it, Q. Just like that. Suck me off, baby. I want to come in your mouth.”

Quentin makes a noise that isn’t comprehensible and tightens his mouth around Eliot. Eliot let’s go of Quentin’s cock and puts his hands on his chest focusing on coming now. He looks down at Quentin and just the sight of seeing his cock going in and out of his mouth at this angle does it for him. His hips stutter and he scratches at Quentin’s chest. Quentin’s fingers tighten on Eliot’s hips.

“Fuck yeah, Q. I’m gonna come, baby. Fuck, you’re so good.”

A few seconds later he’s coming down Quentin’s throat and moaning. Quentin takes it all, letting Eliot use his mouth as he rides out his orgasm. He stills then and pulls out of Quentin’s mouth and tucks himself back into his underwear. 

“God, Q. You look so good from this angle. You don’t even know. You make me feel so good.”

He moves down so he can kiss Quentin’s neck and play with his nipples. Quentin is a squirming, moaning mess under him. He moves down further and kisses down his chest and stomach and runs his tongue along the top of his waistband before using his teeth to slowly pull down the front of his boxers, finally releasing his hard cock. It springs straight up and Quentin gasps. Eliot pulls Quentin’s boxers all the way off now and then swallows him down whole. Quentin comes up off the bed, desperately looking for something to hold onto. Eliot takes his hands in his own and links their fingers together, giving Quentin something to settle him. 

He continues alternating sucking him and tonguing at the head just how he likes before finally taking his hands back. He gets a little more comfortable so he can massage Quentin’s balls too. Quentin is losing his mind and making all kinds of delicious sounds that only Eliot knows how to get out of him. He holds his hips down and suctions his mouth tighter and moves faster now. Quentin cries out and the change. He likes when Eliot gets a little rough with him during a blow job and Eliot takes complete advantage of this. He pulls off and fists Quentin’s cock tightly, increasing the friction. Quentin cries out again, this time louder. Eliot jerks him at an incredibly fast speed until he knows Quentin’s about to come and then stills, but keeps his hold on him tight. 

Quentin let’s out a frustrated moan while Eliot just toys with the head of his cock, rubbing it between his fingers slowly. 

“Please, El...”

Eliot jerks him quickly again and then slows to one tight stroke every couple seconds. 

“El...I need-“

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“In me..”

Eliot licks a finger on his other hand and then inserts it slowly into Quentin, giving him what he wants. Quentin puts his hands in Eliot’s hair and relaxes enough to where he can fit two fingers in him and he begins fucking into him. He licks the head of Quentin’s cock for a few seconds and then uses his mouth again, swallowing him whole. He sucks and fucks into him hard, how he likes it. It’s not long after that Quentin is trying to communicate to him that he’s going to come but can’t get the words out. Eliot pulls off for a second. 

“You’re ok. Go for it, baby. Give it to me.”

Quentin whimpers and thrusts into Eliot’s mouth and the combination of his mouth and fingers ruins him. His fingers tighten in Eliot’s hair and everything goes blank as he spurts into his mouth. His hands fall off of Eliot’s head and he lays there out of breath. He let’s Eliot continue to softly suck on him until the overstimulation starts to hurt him.

“Aghh, too much..”

Eliot stops and crawls up to lay beside him. He pulls Quentin to him and he goes easily, falling onto Eliot’s chest. They both lay silent for awhile, Quentin tracing circles on Eliot’s chest and Eliot rubbing Quentin’s back. 

“Fuck, that was so good, El.”

“Mm, yes it was. It’s adorable how you couldn’t resist me earlier.”

“Oh whatever, get over yourself.”

Eliot laughs and kisses him on the head.


End file.
